


Lux Lumos

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus shares an obscure spell with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lux Lumos

The glowing tip of Remus' wand casts the darkened, empty class room in soft gold light. It wavers as he laughs, making the shadows jump and dance along the walls.

The laughter is contagious, and Sirius finds himself chuckling in concert even as he hisses to the other boy to keep it down.

Remus pushes the heel of his hand against his mouth until he stops. His shoulders were shaking -- he is still laughing -- but at least he's quiet now.

"Don't be stupid, Sirius," Remus whispered. The corners of his mouth were pulled up in an all-too-rare smile. His eyes crinkled.

Sirius knows he's grinning back. "Why am I stupid?"

"Because! Really. I'm a Prefect, remember? Filch isn't going to give us detention even if he does catch us-"

Sirius lets out a loud laugh. " _I'm_  stupid! Prefect or not, we're still out past curfew-"

Remus smiles again, knowingly. "I asked McGonagall-"

"What? What did you tell her? 'Oy, Minnie-me-love, my chum and I need a place to have a snog because that berk Potter makes hooting noises every time I stick my tongue down Black's throat-'"

"No, I just told her you needed a good tutoring in Transfigurations for the NEWTs."

"You bastard! You conniving bastard! I'm better in Transfig than you are, and you know it, Lupin!"

Remus throws his head back, and laughs, as if nothing mattered, as if their NEWTs weren't three months away, as if the full moon wasn't next week.

Sirius takes a step towards him. "Come here, you. Let's get a start on things."

Remus holds his hand up. "Wait! I said I wanted to show you something first-"

"And that was you laughing. I've seen it before, Lupin, not all that impressive-"

"Prat! No! I wanted to show you this."

Remus mutters an incantation and draws his wand through the air. A fine thread of golden light trailed behind it, like smoke. When he finishes, Remus drops his hand to his side. A single word hangs shimmering in the air between them.

It's backwards, but Sirius can still read it. "Lumos," he whispers.

Remus laughs, and waves his hand through the writing. The word dissipates like mist.

"Remus!" Sirius cries.

Remus starts to write something else. Sirius steps around it, and stands beside Remus until it's done.

But he knows what it will say before Remus dots it with a full stop.

He pulls Remus to him, and whispers "Me too" before kissing him under the glowing light of an "I Love You".


End file.
